I've Always Looked After You
by AliciaHughes19
Summary: 12 years has passed since Jonas decided to take Gabriel and run away from the dystopia of a community that he lived in. How are they doing now? Read the story to find out!


I've Always Looked After You

(Sequel to The Giver)

Jonas sat in awe looking at the now 13 year old Gabriel sleeping soundly in his bed. It was Christmas. 12 years ago around the same time, Jonas was escaping with Gabriel from the old, controlling community that he thought was home. It was a pain but it definitely paid out in the long run. Gabriel experienced thing in this new type of community that he would have never been able to at the old community. The weird part is that Gabe never knew anything about that old community. He didn't know anything about a set of rules or guidelines, at least nothing as serious as the old community.

"Wow Jonas, why are you watching me sleep like a creeper?" Gabriel asked Jonas when he woke up from his slumber. Jonas smiled and realized that if Gabe would have said that at the old community, he would be chastised. Here, it was different.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Gabe. I just think you sleep adorably, that's all." Jonas went and sat at the bottom of Gabriel's bed. "Ready to open presents?"

Gabriel thought for awhile. "Well…actually, no. You told me that during the Christmas of my 13th year, you would tell me about the so-called old community. I would like to hear that first, I guess."

Jonas sighed, trying to think of where to start. He decided to start from when Gabriel was born.

"Okay Gabe. When you were born, I was turning twelve. Unlike here, I was assigned to a job where I was called The Receiver and I had to experience all these different memories to help the community out with decisions. Some were very bad, like war and death. Things that you read about in school." Gabriel nodded, urging Jonas on. "Anyway, unlike your friends, our families weren't the people that birthed us. Children were given to a set of people that were paired together to act as parents. That's why I tell you to tell your friends that I am your father, so they won't get confused, I guess. You were slow at developing as a baby, so you stayed with my so-called family because my so-called dad took care of babies for a living around the same time that I was training to become The Receiver. All of The Receiver's of the community have pale eyes, like us two, and…look Gabe, I know this is pretty confusing." Jonas paused to catch a breath and let Gabe process it all and ask questions if needed. Instead, the usually talkative teenager stayed silent. "Anyway, a year passed in my training and the man who trained me, called The Giver, plotted a plan with me for escape."

"Escape the community?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, that's exactly right. When I got to my house a night before my escape," Jonas took a deep breath. "My so-called dad told me that you were being released, and released basically is a better word for death in the old community. I couldn't imagine you going through that so I took you with me. Plus, even if you weren't going to be released, you would have most likely been a Receiver-In-Training because of your pale eyes. I couldn't let you go through that, so I took you."

Gabriel tried to let everything soak in. If Jonas didn't take him, then he would be dead by now. He wouldn't have experienced all the laughter and joy in his life.

"Any questions Gabriel? I know it's a lot to take in." Jonas told the teenager, fiddling with his hands as he waited for a response. Gabriel was usually a inquisitive kid.

"Not really. I just find all of this odd, very odd. It's just…wow. I can't believe that I wouldn't be here right now. I can't even believe that…you saved me. I do thank you for caring about my life and growth. Jonas, you mean a lot to me and I never actually told you that." Gabriel hugged Jonas as he started to cry a little. "I love you."

Jonas smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around the boy that he's watched grow up to be a fine young man. "Of course. I love you too, Gabriel. How about we go open up presents now?"

"Race you to the tree!" Gabriel hopped up and dashed out his room.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Jonas shouted through the house as he ran after the young boy, happy that he could experience moments like these with him after all of the years that have passed.


End file.
